<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игра всерьез by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713817">Игра всерьез</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring'>soul_of_spring</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020'>WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Rare Pairings, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если запал на девушку, которая играет в квиддич и курит трубку? Поздравить ее с Днем святого Валентина, конечно же.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katie Bell/Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Игра всерьез</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Все, о чем может думать Блейз, когда Кэти Белл несется с кволлфом к воротам, — как же он хочет ее трахнуть. </p>
  <p>Черт знает, что его так зацепило в Белл: да, фигура хороша, но далеко не идеальна. Она не блондинка, нисколько не похожа на Дафну, и вообще не его типаж. Но когда Белл с довольным смешком запрыгивала на метлу, Блейз не мог избавиться от желания закинуть эти шикарные ноги себе на плечи.</p>
  <p>Становиться менеджером Паддлмир Юнайтед было точно самой отвратительной идеей из всех возможных. Спасибо Маркусу, который переживал за питание и самочувствие своего ненаглядного Вуда, и по старой дружбе уговорил Блейза согласиться на эту работу. Но разве полгода назад он мог предположить, к чему это приведет?</p>
  <p>Раньше все его знания о Белл ограничивались одним фактом: юркий и ловкий охотник гриффиндорской сборной, способный уделать Блетчли одной левой. Тогда он не знал, что Кэти легка на подъем, смешлива и может перепить Маркуса. Тогда Блейз не думал, что у него всего одна мозговая извилина и что после пары задушевных разговоров об отношениях в компании Вуда и Маркуса, вместо того, чтобы страдать по бывшей, он будет представлять Белл в своей постели.  </p>
  <p>В стремлении отвлечься Блейз даже дважды ужинал с Асторией: и Дафну побесить, и снова переключиться на свой типаж. Но это не помогло, потому что Кэти Белл со своей милой улыбкой мозолила ему глаза каждый день. «Ты в порядке, Блейз?», «Наши капризы тебя совсем достали, Блейз?», «Я знаю, как нелегко быть нянькой для Олли, Блейз — Флинт должен тебе за это бутылку выдержанного огневиски». </p>
  <p>Только эта забота раздражала. Блейзу казалось, что Кэти просто играла с ним: мать всегда учила его, что женщины с легкостью считывают заинтересованность мужчин. А Блейз привык держать все под контролем: он — менеджер команды, он должен управлять Кэти, а не наоборот.  </p>
  <p>Звук свистка в туманном небе отвлек Блейза от дурацких мыслей, и он быстро и собранно начать делать свою работу: проверять исправность метел, пульс почти не отдыхающего Вуда и самочувствие остальных. </p>
  <p>— Выглядишь неважно, — Кэти, как и всегда, подошла последней и попыталась потрепать его по волосам, но Блейз хмуро отстранился.</p>
  <p>— Со мной все нормально, — рявкнул он, и Кэти, пожав плечами, уселась на скамейку для отдыха на поле.</p>
  <p>— Со мной тем более, — нисколько не обидевшись, заметила она и, как ни в чем не бывало, выдала стандартный отчет: — Летала на одной скорости, дышу нормально, голова не кружится.   </p>
  <p>— Чудесно, — процедил Блейз, делая пометки в блокноте.</p>
  <p>— У тебя точно все в порядке? — с заботливыми нотками в голосе спросила Кэти, и Блейз снова почувствовал нескрываемое раздражение. Она не могла не замечать, так зачем строила из себя дуру?!</p>
  <p>— Ты знаешь, как я не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются, — рыкнул он.</p>
  <p>Кэти ехидно глядела на него, и Блейз понимал, что она вспоминает их дурацкий «баттл» в маггловском караоке против Маркуса и Вуда. Они тогда знатно напились и в обнимку орали песню «This love», которая определенно звучала круче, чем у безголосого Вуда. И Блейз совсем не возмущался, что Кэти прикасалась к нему.</p>
  <p>Стоило тогда попытаться ее поцеловать — может быть, стало бы понятно, зря или не зря его мучения. Но после Дафны Блейз совсем не был уверен, что готов к чему-то значимее веселого перепихона, а для такого не стоит выбирать девушку, с которой еще предстоит работать. </p>
  <p>— Ты пойдешь в субботу на вечеринку? — спросила Кэти, доставая из кармана что-то похожее на трубку.</p>
  <p>— Четырнадцатого? — переспросил Блейз, подсчитывая числа в голове. — А день получше они выбрать не могли?</p>
  <p>— Ну, Дэвид не виноват, что родился в этот дурацкий и глупый день святого Валентина, — хмыкнула Кэти и закурила. Блейз удивленно приподнял брови, когда она, чуть закашлявшись, выпустила изо рта клубы дыма. </p>
  <p>Это настолько контрастировало с Дафной, которая завораживающе и изящно затягивалась тонкими сигаретами, что Блейз взбесился еще больше. Призвав трубку с помощью «Акцио», он вытряхнул из нее табак и рыкнул:</p>
  <p>— В следующий раз я его тебе на голову высыплю!</p>
  <p>— Да что с тобой такое? — возмущенно воскликнула Кэти.</p>
  <p>— Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы никто из вас не гробил свое здоровье, в том числе и ты! Откуда она у тебя вообще?</p>
  <p>— Во-первых, ты не мой отец, чтобы допрашивать меня таким образом, во-вторых, это всего лишь старенькая трубка бабушки Белл, — Кэти вскочила на ноги и грозно прищурилась. — А в-третьих, если у тебя не получилось завалить Асторию, чтобы насолить бывшей, — это не повод хамить всем окружающим.    </p>
  <p>— А переходить на работе на личности — непрофессионально, дорогая, — усмехнулся Блейз.</p>
  <p>— Придурок, — Кэти развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону раздевалки, а Блейз почти был готов почувствовать себя идиотом, но злость Кэти на него откровенно радовала. Гораздо лучше сопливой показательной заботы.   </p>
  <p>— Она ведь тебе это припомнит, Забини, — с явным удовольствием в голосе заговорил Вуд, который, как выяснилось, наблюдал за этой перепалкой. </p>
  <p>— А не пойти ли тебе…</p>
  <p>— Куда мне надо пойти, я обязательно пойду, — хохотнул Вуд, — вечером. Это тебе ничего не светит, если будешь продолжать в том же духе. Ну, кроме того, что Кэти в следующий раз тебе заодно пару зубов выбьет. </p>
  <p>— Ты всерьез считаешь, что меня это беспокоит?</p>
  <p>— Блейз, — проникновенно произнес Вуд, — да ты ее глазами каждую тренировку жрешь. И радуйся, что пока это заметил только я. </p>
  <p>Похлопав его по плечу, Вуд пошел в раздевалку, оставляя Блейза на поле в одиночестве. И вот теперь он действительно чувствовал себя идиотом. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Блейз отдавал себе отчет, что совершенно зря попрется на эту вечеринку, но ему хотелось увидеть Кэти. Точнее, убедиться, что она пьянствует с собратьями по квиддичу, а не проводит сопливый и тошнотворный вечер в обществе какого-то преданного поклонника.</p>
  <p>И Кэти его не подвела: сидела за импровизированной барной стойкой в гостиной Дэвида, попивала виски и практически демонстративно не глядела в сторону Блейза. Почему-то его это позабавило, и, поздоровавшись со всеми желающими, он сел рядом с Кэти.</p>
  <p>— Все еще дуешься? — усмехнулся Блейз. </p>
  <p>— А с чего мне это делать? — в зеленых глазах Кэти отражалось деланое равнодушие, но Блейз слишком хорошо ее знал.</p>
  <p>— Предположим, я немного погорячился.</p>
  <p>— Да неужто, — Кэти скептически фыркнула. </p>
  <p>— Раскурим трубку мира? — Блейз не удержался от улыбки и протянул Кэти трубку бабушки Белл и табак с ароматом вишни.</p>
  <p>— А как же мое здоровье?</p>
  <p>— Ну так сегодня у меня выходной.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Рассказывать Кэти, как курить трубку, было еще веселее, чем спорить с ней о чем-то. Она смешно морщила нос и задорно хихикала, когда Блейз учил ее правильно затягиваться. И его уроки не прошли даром: после десятой затяжки Кэти перестала кашлять и, судя по расслабленным плечам, наконец начала получать удовольствие от курения. Некстати подумалось, что лучше бы он сейчас учил ее получать удовольствие от чего-то другого, и, стремясь отвлечься, Блейз быстро спросил:</p>
  <p>— А где же наш пример для подражания всем романтичным парам на свете?</p>
  <p>— Где и должен быть в День святого Валентина, — засмеялась Кэти. — У Олли какой-то сюрприз для Маркуса: что-то про незабываемый вид на Лондон. </p>
  <p>— Дилетант, потащит его небось на «Лондонский глаз». Надо было посоветоваться со мной.</p>
  <p>— Неужели ты такой знаток Лондона? — с интересом спросила Кэти, передавая ему трубку. </p>
  <p>— Если ты не сидела на галерее Тауэрского моста, весело болтая ногами, — Блейз с удовольствием затянулся любимым табаком, — ты не видела Лондон. </p>
  <p>— Тогда мне пора рыдать, рвать на себе волосы и скатываться в депрессию, — схватившись за сердце, пошутила Кэти. </p>
  <p>— Пока еще нет — ведь я могу отвести тебя туда, — сказал Блейз и только потом понял, как это прозвучало. Почти как приглашение на свидание.  </p>
  <p>— Сейчас?.. — спросила Кэти, и Блейз явственно увидел провокационный огонек в ее глазах.</p>
  <p>— Почему бы и нет?..</p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Они сидели на мосту, и Кэти куталась в предложенное Блейзом пальто. Рассказывая давно заученную чушь о Тауэре, Блейз вспоминал давние слова матери: «Любовь — это игра, и проигрывает в ней тот, кто воспринимает ее всерьез». </p>
  <p>Помня об этом, рядом с Дафной Блейз делал все, чтобы не проиграть, хотя и сходил с ума от одного подернутого поволокой взгляда. В Кэти же, наоборот, не было никакой таинственности, но ее жажда жизни передавалась и ему. С ней было легко играть, спорить, даже соперничать — но не заботиться о сведении счетов. Возможно, поэтому Блейз так и хотел ее: от <i>такой</i> игры они оба могли получить ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.    </p>
  <p>— Пожалуй, становится прохладно, — заметил Блейз и набросил пальто на них вдвоем, прижимая удивленную Кэти к себе. Во всем был виноват чертов Вуд с его попытками задушевных разговоров, чертово раскуривание трубки и чертов День святого Валентина. Блейз отдавал отчет в очевидности своих намерений, но он уже устал мечтать о Кэти и одновременно шарахаться от нее. </p>
  <p>Пальцы Блейза заскользили по талии Кэти вверх, поглаживая ребра. Она коротко выдохнула, но не сделала попытки отстраниться. Блейз повернулся, любуясь ее аккуратным профилем.   </p>
  <p>— А все-таки, — тихо спросил он, вспоминая разговор на тренировке, — почему ты не любишь День святого Валентина?</p>
  <p>— Скорее, я к нему равнодушна, — Кэти нервно хмыкнула. — Никогда не видела в этом дне ничего особенного. Но, возможно, все дело в подростковых комплексах: нормальные валентинки я получала только от Оливера и всегда знала, что они только дружеские. </p>
  <p>— Думаю, мальчишки тебя просто побаивались. Даже я был наслышан о том, какая ты драчунья.</p>
  <p>— Ой, иди ты, — Кэти со смешком пихнула его в бок, и Блейз перехватил ее ладонь, переплетая их пальцы. Улыбка сползла с лица Кэти, и несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга. Блейз выжидал, готовясь к сомнению в глазах Кэти, но его там не было. Смущение, любопытство, замешательство — что угодно, но ни малейшей неуверенности. </p>
  <p>Блейз приблизил к ней свое лицо, все еще ожидая, что его остановят. Но Кэти не сделала этого, а только лихорадочно вздохнула, когда он поцеловал ее. Это было лучше, чем он представлял в своих дурацких фантазиях: губы Кэти были мягкими и податливыми, а на языке чувствовался вкус так любимой Блейзом вишни. Они целовались медленно и неторопливо, узнавая друг друга, и это распаляло еще больше.</p>
  <p>Блейз отстранился перевести дух и невольно залюбовался Кэти — растрепанная, с тяжело вздымавшейся грудью и припухшими от поцелуев губами — она была восхитительна.</p>
  <p>— А руки все еще холодные, — охрипшим голосом произнес Блейз, поглаживая ее ладонь.</p>
  <p>— Это ты так пытался помочь мне согреться? — приподняла бровь Кэти.</p>
  <p>— Себе, пожалуй, тоже, — усмехнулся он. Кэти дразняще провела языком по его нижней губе, и Блейз стал целовать ее куда более жадно и требовательно, и Кэти, похоже, это нравилось.</p>
  <p>— Не могу позволить даме околеть, — промурлыкал Блейз и, не переставая прижимать ее к себе, аппарировал в свою квартиру. Он был готов к тому, что Кэти сразу врежет ему и пошлет к черту, но, замерев на секунду в коридоре, она сбросила со своих плеч пальто и сделала шаг навстречу. </p>
  <p>Блейз провел ладонью по неприкрытому платьем участку спины и поцеловал Кэти в шею. Она глухо застонала и зарылась пальцами ему в волосы. Блейз проложил дорожку поцелуев до ключиц и обратно, чувствуя, как Кэти вздрагивает от удовольствия в его объятиях.</p>
  <p>— Чего ты хочешь? — вкрадчиво спросил он, поглаживая ее плечи.</p>
  <p>— Тебя, — выдохнула она, и дьявольский огонек в ее глазах подсказал Блейзу, что не один он мучился эти месяцы. Он потянул ее в спальню, мысленно жалея, что там нет никаких атрибутов романтики вроде свечей или шелковых простыней. Но Кэти это, кажется, не интересовало: она боролась с пуговицами на его рубашке и смотрела-смотрела-смотрела. Блейз был готов кончить от одного этого подернутого поволокой взгляда.</p>
  <p>Застежки платья легко поддались, и оно соскользнуло к ногам Кэти. Блейз обхватил ее грудь и покрыл легкими поцелуями, облизывая соски. </p>
  <p>— Блейз, — простонала она, вцепившись ему в плечи. </p>
  <p>— Нравится? — спросил он и после удовлетворенного кивка прикусил сосок. — А так? </p>
  <p>Кэти откинула голову назад, позволяя ему продолжать, и копна ее длинных волос рассыпалась по спине. Блейз скользил руками по животу Кэти, бедрам, ягодицам, улавливая каждый лихорадочный выдох.</p>
  <p>Он уложил Кэти на постель и, разведя ее ноги в стороны, неспешно вошел — миллиметр за миллиметром. Они синхронно застонали, и Блейз выдохнул:</p>
  <p>— Как же давно я этого ждал…</p>
  <p>— Не дольше, чем я, — хмыкнула Кэти и потянулась за поцелуем. Хотелось продлить удовольствие, но она так крепко обхватила его ногами, что Блейз инстинктивно задвигался быстрее. Его толчки становились все более рваными и хаотичными, а стоны Кэти — все громче. Они схватились друг за друга, будто это было единственным важным в мире. Когда она коротко вскрикнула, Блейз почувствовал, что и сам улетает куда-то за грань.  </p>
  <p>Он обессилено рухнул рядом с Кэти и притянул ее в свои объятия. После такого не жалко было и умереть. </p>
  <p>— Теперь День святого Валентина нравится тебе немного больше? — спросил Блейз, рассматривая ее довольное лицо.</p>
  <p>— Не думала, что за твоей маской циника на самом деле скрывается романтик, — рассмеялась Кэти. — Полагала, ты нежно пожелаешь мне спокойной ночи и посоветуешь собирать вещи и валить домой. </p>
  <p>— Не разочаровывай меня, Белл, — рыкнул он и прикусил ее за плечо. — Еще скажи, что не замечала. </p>
  <p>— Замечала, — кивнула Кэти, потрепав его по волосам. — Но не думала, что ты всерьез. Я ведь видела, как ты флиртуешь с женщинами, да и о твоих вкусах была наслышана. Не ты ли мне сказал, когда мы впервые вместе напились, что мне не хватает загадочной женственности? </p>
  <p>— Признаю свою вину целиком и полностью, — хохотнул Блейз. — В свое оправдание скажу только, что ты первая назвала меня идиотом, которого тянет на шлюховатых блондинок. </p>
  <p>— Какой ты, однако, обидчивый, — Кэти коротко его поцеловала. — Обещаю больше так не говорить. Тем более, что ты прав — теперь День святого Валентина нравится мне гораздо больше. </p>
  <p>— Завтра он тебе понравится больше, — подмигнул он ей, — ведь ночь еще не закончилась. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>